IDDQ refers to the quiescent current that flows into a device under test (DUT) with no signals switching and without there being a clear conduction path between power (VDD) and ground (GND). IDDQ may be used as a test metric to determine the acceptability of the DUT.
The effectiveness of IDDQ tests in older processes has been well documented. However, there are some emerging issues with the use of IDDQ tests on devices developed using deeper submicron (DSM) processes. Some of these emerging issues relate to increased IDDQ leakage current as well as increased variability in the IDDQ test data. These issues may complicate differentiating between defective and non-defective devices at the DSM level using conventional data analysis procedures.